Uchiha's Problem?
by liinn
Summary: Ketika Sasuke dan Sakura bertengkar, Naruto, Shikamaru&Sai ikut pusing karenanya. Naruto menjadi objek kemarahan Sasuke, Shikamaru yg takut rumahnya roboh dan Sai mendapat omelan double. Beruntunglah Shikamaru memiliki otak jenius, tapi apakah rencananya untuk mengurung keduanya di ruangan yang sama berhasil dan bisa membuat Sasuke dan Sakura benar-benar berdamai?/title ngasal


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Ledakan besar dari gesekan _rasengan_ dan _chidori_ mengakhiri pertarungan dua lelaki dewasa yang kini terengah-engah karena kehabisan tenaga. Peluh nampak membasahi tubuh sang _nanadaime hokage_ , membuat piyama yang dikenakannya menempel di kulit tannya, menampilkan otot-otot perut dan dadanya yang dihasilkan dari latihan selama bertahun-tahun. Dalam pertarungan kali ini, Naruto dipaksa untuk menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya oleh sang rival, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat dan suami dari sahabat tersayangnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hasilnya, seluruh energi untuk memulai tugasnya sebagai seorang hokage terkuras habis gara-gara lelaki angkuh nan sombong yang dulunya sangat labil itu.

Naruto mengatur napasnya, punggungnya ia sandarkan di batang pohon yang hanya tinggal setengahnya akibat tebasan pedang Sasuke. Iris biru langitnya menyipit tatkala melihat Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pedang terhunus.

"Cukup Teme. Pagi ini aku ada pertemuan dengan utusan dari Suna."

Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sasuke, kalau tidak begitu lelaki dengan ego setinggi langit itu tidak akan menghentikan serangannya. Dan bisa dipastikan, ia akan mendapatkan omelan dari Shikamaru seperti kemarin karena terlambat ke kantor dan hampir tertidur saat pertemuan rutin dengan para _kage_ dari desa-desa aliansi Konoha.

"Setelah menjadi hokage, kau semakin lemah."

Untuk kali ini, Naruto memilih mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke meski membuatnya sedikit tersinggung. Ia tidak suka diremehkan, terutama oleh rival seumur hidupnya. Namun pengecualian untuk kali ini, ia terlalu lelah untuk meladeni Sasuke.

Setelah melihat Sasuke menyarungkan pedangnya, Naruto perlahan berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk berselonjor di bawah pohon yang daunnya sebagian hangus akibat _jutsu katon_ yang digunakan Sasuke. Nampaknya, ia harus meminta bantuan pada Yamato- _taichou_ lagi untuk memperbaiki keadaan hutan Konoha yang sedikit berantakan akibat pertarungan keduanya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto yeng ikut duduk di bagian lain pohon dengan posisi membelakangi Sasuke. "Sebaikanya kau bicara dengan Sakura- _chan_. Kalian sudah dewasa, seharusnya bisa menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangga kalian dengan cara dewasa juga."

"Memangnya kau sudah dewasa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke sinis, menanggapi ceramah Naruto. .

Naruto menghela napas sembari mengusap wajah berpeluhnya asal. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya sedikit menyipit saat netranya terkena kilau mentari yang menerobos melewati dedaunan. Sasuke yang dikenalnya selalu menanggapi suatu maslaah dengan kepala dingin nyatanya tidak bisa berpikir bijak untuk masalah sepele seperti ini.

"Bicaralah dengan Sakura- _chan_ , Sasuke. Besok Sarada kembali, apa kalain akan terus bertengkar di depan putri kalian. Kau sama sekali tidak memberi contoh yang baik pada putrimu."

Naruto memutar kepalanya, sekedar untuk melihat Sasuke. Namun apa yang didapatnya, pria itu sudah tidak ada disana dan ia tidak menyadarinya.

"Tsk! Dasar Teme. Dia yang menyeretku kesini, malah pergi begitu saja."

Ya, bahkan jauh sebelum matahari terbit Sasuke sudah mengetuk jendelanya dengan patukan berisik dari paruh elang yang membuatnya tidak bisa kembali tidur. Padahal ia ingin lebih lama bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya setelah malam sebelumnya ia bekerja hingga larut menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang hokage. Dengan tidak ada rasa bersalahnya Sasuke malah menyeretnya ke hutan untuk bertarung tanpa diberi kesempatan ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu untuk memenuhi panggilan alam apalagi berpamitan dengan istrinya yang sibuk di dapur. Jadilah ia melakukannya di sungai di dekat hutan. Dan semua itu tidak hanya terjadi pagi ini. Sasuke melakukannya rutin selama tiga hari ini membuat Naruto frustasi.

Dengan langkah gontai, Naruto meninggalkan hutan yang beberapa hari ini menjadi arena pertarungan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto berpikir keras untuk membuat rencana agar kedua sahabatnya bisa berbaikan lagi. Ia terlalu lelah dan bosan menjadi objek pelampiasan kemarahan Sasuke karena masalahnya dengan Sakura. Tidak hanya Sasuke, pun juga dengan Sakura. Jika keduanya tengah ada masalah, selalu saja dirinya yang menjadi korban keduanya. Kemarin saja, ia mendapat tinjuan cinta dari Sakura yang berujung dirinya harus memanggil Shizune untuk memperbaikai beberapa tulangnya yang bergeser karena Sakura menolak menyembuhkannya. Jika bisanya Sakura akan langsung menyembuhannya setelah melakukan kekerasan fisik padanya, tapi kemarin tidak. Wanita itu malah mengomeli dirinya atas kebaikannya yang mencoba membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya dengan Sasuke. Ia bahkan dituduh lebih memihak Sasuke dan tidak mengerti dengan perasaan perempuan.

"Hah~ aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Berbicara baik-baik dengan keduanya sudah kulakukan, yang ada mereka malah berbalik menyerangku. Benar-benar keras kepala."

Naruto terus menggerutu tentang tingkah kekanakan dua sahabatnya selama perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

Nyatanya, bukan hanya Naruto saja yang mendapatkan dampak negatif dari pertengkaran sepasang suami istri tersebut.

Lihat saja, Shikamaru hanya bisa mengernyitkan keningnya melihat halaman belakang rumahnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat kelakuan sang istri dan wanita merah muda yang kini tengah bertarung tanpa memedulikan dirinya yang sedari tadi meneriaki mereka agar berhenti. Ia takut, jika dua wanita yang memiliki kekuatan seperti monster itu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka bisa-bisa membuat rumahnya rata dengan tanah.

"Kalian berhentilah!"

Shikamaru berteriak dari teras belakang rumahnya, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua wanita yang asyik saling menyerang tersebut.

"Keluarkan kemarahnmu dalam tinjumu, Sakura. Kau pasti akan merasa lebih baik setelahnya."

Temari berdiri dengan kipas besarnya, bersiap menghadapi material beterbangan yang pasti dihasilkan dari tinju sahabatnya.

"Bersiaplah, Temari. Aku tidak akan menahannya kali ini." Sakura menyeringai dan menyiapkan serangannya.

Kali ini, Shikamaru tidak akan berdiam diri. Kalau diteruskan, bisa dipastikan rumahnya bahkan komplek klan Nara akan benar-benar rata dengan tanah akibat perbuatan dua wanita yang kekuatannya sangat tidak bisa diremehkan tersebut.

Dengan _kagemane_ yang dimilikinya, Shikamaru menghentikan pergerakan Temari dan Sakura tepat sebleum keduanya melepaskan _jutsu_ masing-masing.

"Shikamaru!"

"Shika!"

Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Kalian berdua sangat merepotkan."

"Kalian para lelaki lebih merepotkan!"

Serentak, Sakura dan Temari membalas ucapan Shikamaru yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan oleh sang pemilik IQ fantastis.

"Tema, bukannya kau harus bersiap-siap menyambut saudaramu. Dan Sakura, nanti sore datanglah ke kantor hokage. Aku dan Naruto ingin membicarakan masalah serius tentang desa."

"Baiklah," sahut keduanya bersamaan lagi.

Setelah Shikamaru melepaskan lilitan _kagemane-_ nya, Temari mengajak Sakura untuk mencicipi kue buatannya dengan resep baru yang didapatnya dari internet.

Shikamaru hanya bisa mendesah melihat dua wanita yang kini tengah cekikikan entah karena apa. Nampaknya, ia akan meminta bantuan Yamato lagi untuk memperbaiaki kondisi halaman belakang rumahnya yang penuh retakan dan lubang menganga. Jangan lupakan juga pohon-pohon yang seharusnya membuat halamannya rindang, daunnya kini telah gundul akibat perbuatan isterinya sendiri. Tempat favoritnya untuk bermalas-malasan lenyap sudah.

Wanita memang merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku sudah lelah menjadi objek bulan-bulanan Sasuke. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa marah pada Sakura- _chan_ , tetapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi korbannya."

Naruto membenturkan kepala di meja kerjanya. Karena permasalahan dua orang itu, ia tidak bernapsu makan. Ramen favoritnya bahkan tidak habis karena terlalu frustasi dengan permasalahan rumah tangga kedua rekannya itu.

Sai yang kini tengah menggunakan laptop Naruto untuk bermain _game online_ menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Kau benar Naruto. Aku juga sudah lelah mendengar omelan Sakura sepanjang hari bersama Ino. Makanya aku mengungsi kesini," ujar Sai yang kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

Shikamaru yang memilih untuk berbaring di sofa dengan kedua lengannya sebagai bantal menguap bosan. Otak cerdasnya juga tengah memikirkan solusi dari permasalahn ini. Mereka tidak akan bisa tenang jika membiarkan hal ini berlarut-larut. Dirinya ini penasehat hokage dan ahli stragegi, tapi kenapa sekarang malah sibuk mengurusi masalah rumah tangga orang. Namun kalau tidak diselesaikan, dijamin hidupnya juga tidak akan tenang. Tahu sendiri bagaimana persahabatan istrinya dan Sakura, dia malah ikut-ikutan disalahakan oleh sang istri hanya karena dirinya dan Sasuke sama-sama lelaki. Pikiran perempuan memang rumit.

"Shikamaru, apa solusimu?"

Naruto kini memilih ikut merebahkan diri di sofa yang lainnya. Jubah kebesarannya ia taruh di atas gantungan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ini bukan konsultan pernikahan, _hokage-sama_." Shikamaru menatap bosan plafon ruangan Naruto yang kini dihiasi ukiran-ukiran ramen.

"Tapi kalau mereka tidak berbaikan secepatnya, siap-siap saja rumahmu roboh oleh ulah isterimu dan Sakura- _chan_."

Shikamaru tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Mungkin rencana kecilnya bisa dicoba, walau persentase keberhasilannya hanya sedikit.

"Aku sudah memikirkannnya, tapi aku tidak menjamin akan berhasil. Kau tahu, mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala."

"Jadi apa rencannaya?" Kini Sai tengah duduk di bantalan sofa di atas kepala Naruto.

"Sederhana, kita hanya mnegurung mereka dalam satu ruangan. Dan biarkan mereka berbicara dan menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri." Shikamaru menjelaskan. Pria yang hobi bermain shogi tersebut mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk datang ke kantormu nanti sore, Naruto. Sekarang giliranmu dan Sai untuk memaksa Sasuke untuk datang kesini."

Naruto langsung duduk, sepertinya ia setuju dengan rencana Shaikamaru. "Berapa lama lagi sampai Sakura- _chan_ datang kesini?"

"Setengah jam lagi."

Naruto kemudian bangkit. "Ayo Sai. Kita harus menyeret Teme kesini. Mereka harus secepatnya menyelesaikan persoalan mereka, cukup sudah kita direpotkannya seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Naruto dan Sai yang memasuki ruangan tempatnya berada. Bukan karena kedatangan keduanya, namun karena kehadiran seorang pria yang yang berada di belakang Sai yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya beberapa hari ini.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, lalu duduk _bossy_ di kursi kebesaran Naruto.

"Ini kantorku, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mendengus, lalu membuang mukanya saat tanpa sengaja tatapannya bertemu dengan mata kelam sang suami.

Wanita merah muda itu langsung berdiri dengan wajah merengut. "Kalau begiu, aku pergi _hokage-sama_."

"Selangkah saja kau keluar dari ruangnku, pelayanan masyarakat sebulan penuh akan menjadi hadiahmu, Sakura- _chan_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto berani mengancam wanita merah muda tersebut. Sejujurnya, dalam hati ia begitu takut akan reaksi dari Sakura, takut jika wanita itu menghancurkan gedung hokage yang tentunya akan membutuhkan data untuk perbaikannya.

"Kau mengancamku, Naruto?!" Sakura mendelik, mengepalkan tinjunya.

Naruto tidak berani menatap Sakura, ia kini beralih pada Sasuke. "Hal itu juga berlaku untukmu, Sasuke."

"Dobe!"

"Aku sudah lelah menjadi korban permasalahan kalian, Teme. Kalau marah pada Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau tidak melampiaskannya pada isterimu, bukannya aku." Naruto mengeluarkan unek-unek yang sudah dipendamnya. "Pokoknya, kalian harus berbicara dan jangan sekali-kali membuat kekacauan di kantorku kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman berlipat dariku. Aku hokage sekarang dan kalian harus mematuhi semua perintah hokage."

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian, bicaralah baik-baik." Shikamaru menyarankan kemudian menarik Naruto keluar dari ruangan.

Di belakang keduanya, Sai mengikuti. "Jelek, jangan merubuhkan gedung hokage. Kita sedang dalam proses penghematan anggaran."

 **Blam!**

Pintu ditutup oleh Sai, meninggalkan sepasang suami istri yang kini tengah saling mencuri-curi pandang.

"Mereka benar, Sakura. Kita memang harus bicara."

Sasuke menghampiri sang istri yang tengah menyamankan diri di kursi kebanggan Naruto.

Sakura memberanikan diri menatap mata suaminya, kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke yang menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Kedua tangan mereka masih bertaut dan saling menggenggam. Nampaknya itu adalah cara keduanya menyalurkan kerinduan setelah beberapa hari ini saling menghindari.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ... "

"Sakura ... "

Sejenak, keduanya terdiam. Namun pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengalah dan mulai mengucapkan sebuah kata yang tidak segan diucapkannya, terutama dan khususnya untuk Sakura. Isteri terkasihnya.

"Maaf ... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang petang, Naruto dan Sai memilih untuk kembali ke kantor hokage untuk melihat apakah Sasuke dan Sakura telah menyelesaikan permasalahan mereka. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia telah kembali ke rumahnya karena mendapat kunjungan dari saudara iparnya yang tadi siang datang dari Suna.

Saat akan memasuki gedung hokage, mereka mendapati sepasang suami istri yang menjadi sumber masalah mereka keluar dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

"Kalian sudah baikan?"

Naruto menghadang keduanya dan mengernyit saat melihat penampilan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedikit berantakan.

"Kalian tidak mencoba saling membunuh di ruangan Naruto, 'kan?" Sai menyuarakan pikirannya setelah melihat hal yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Apa kantorku baik-baik saja?" Kini Naruto merasa was-was dengan keadaan ruangannya. Takut akan seperti kapal pecah.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendapati pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari kedua rekannya. "Aku hanya melakukan saranmu, Naruto. Melampiaskan kemarahanku pada istriku," ungkap Sasuke dengan seringai misterius. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi, lelaki itu menarik lembut tangan istrinya yang kini tengah memerah sempurna. "Ayo Sakura."

"Hei, Teme, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, " Terimakasih, Naruto."

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto mendapat firasat buruk. Menyeret Sai bersamanya, ia berlari menuju ruangannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Setidaknya, ia sedikit bisa bernapas lega saat mendapati kantornya baik-baik saja. Hanya beberapa kertas dan beberapa alat tulis yang berserakan di lantai.

"Syukurlah," desah Naruto lega yang langsung duduk di sofa.

"Wow, mereka sangat liar sepertinya."

Nampaknya, ucapan Sai meruntuhkan kelegaaan Naruto.

"Lihat ini, _hokage-sama_." Sai dengan santai menunjuk apa yang ditemukannya dengan senyum khas diirnya. "Aku sangat yakin, Sakura pasti sangat kewalahan mendapat seranag dari Sasuke- _kun_."

Sebelumnya, Naruto tidak mengerti. Namun setelah memerhatikan cairan-cairan kental yang tercecer di lantai dan di atas meja kerjanya, rasa-rasanya kepala Naruto seolah ingin meledak.

"Teme! Berani-raninya kau bercinta dengan Sakura- _chan_ di kantorku! Dasar teman yang tidak tahu terimakasih!"

Jika sebelumnya Naruto sangat takut Sakura dan Sasuke akan menghancurkan ruangannya, namun ternyata ia mendapatkan kenyataan yang lebih pahit dari ketakutannya.

Kedua sahabat sehidup sematinya bercinta di kantornya. Dia atas meja kerjanya, dan yang lebih buruk lagi mereka sengaja membiarkan bukti-bukti percintaan mereka tanpa ada niatan membersihkannya.

Dan sepanajang malam, Sai harus mendengarkan umpatan dan makian Naruto yang membuat telinganya berdengung. Ingin kabur, Naruto mengancam akan memberinya misi peringkat D selama setahun penuh.

Nampaknya telinga Sai harus mendpaatkan serangan beruntun hari ini. Setelah sebelumnya telinganya panas mendengar ocehan isterinya dan Sakura, kini ia harus pasrah mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasar Naruto yang ditujukan untuk kedua rekannya yang mungkin kini sedang melanjutkan apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya di kantor dan meja kerja sang _nanadaime hokage_ yang terhormat.

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke- _kun_ , berhenti."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya sedikit enggan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi malam sudah menjelang . Dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah, ia mengangkat dagu Sakura dan menciumnya dalam. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Sasuke bergumam dengan bibir masih menempel di bibir lembut istrinya lalu tersenyum dengan senyuman khusus yang hanya ditampilkannya di depan Sakura, kemudian membantu sang isteri turun dari atas meja kerja Naruto.

Setelah merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya sendiri, Sakura membantu memperbaiki penampilan sang suami yang keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Sama-sama sangat berantakan.

"Naruto akan sangat marah, Sasuke- _kun_ ," desah Sakura melihat akibat kegiatan mereka. "Kita harus membersihkannya," imbuhnya dengan wajah memerah saat benar-benar memerhatikan keadaan ruangan Naruto, terutama meja kerjanya.

"Tidak perlu," Sasuke menarik pinggang istrinya hingga tubuh sintal Sakura menempel pada tubuhnya. "Sudah malam, dan aku lapar."

"T-tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ ... "

"Hn. Biarkan Naruto yang mengurusnya."

"T-tapi─"

"Dia hokage, Sakura."

 _Dan biarkan Naruto tahu kalau aku sudah melakukan sarannya untuk melampiaskan kemarahanku pada isteriku_ , batin Sasuke puas.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf untuk typos dan misstypos.

Ahya, aku beneran lupa, yg bener istri atau isteri ya wkwkkw


End file.
